True To The Hart
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Lemon broke up with George after high school. Years later she the one that found Zoe Hart. Lemon is trying to follow her heart. With two crazy exes in the way can an old friend and a new one help Lemon find her way to happy ever after? Really ooc.
1. Chapter 1

1

Lemon Breeland was on her way home from a meeting. She was opening a fashion business with her  
best friend, Annebeth Nass. It had been a crazy couple of years, not that Lemon's life had ever been normal. The last six years were crazy. First after high school her boyfriend, George Tucker went to New York. He asked her to marry him but she knew that they were to young. Then there was Lavon Hayes, in school they didn't really hang out. But when he became mayor two years ago, Lavon also became the only one that she to talk to about everything. Lemon knew she was falling in love with him. The only problem is Ruby Jeffries came back before Lemon or Lavon could do anything about their feelings. Ruby was Lavon's high school sweetheart. Ruby even called George saying Lemon wanted him back. That was six months ago. George was still trying to win her back but Lemon knew who and what she wanted. Lemon saw a woman walking. She pulled over.

"Do you need a ride," Lemon asked.

"Are you on your way to Bluebell," the woman questioned.

"Sure am. I'm Lemon Breeland,"

"Zoe Hart," Zoe said putting her bags in the car.

"You're the doctor that Harley left his half of the medical practice to. Dr. Brick Breeland is my dad,"  
Lemon said as they took off.

"Please don't hate me. I don't know why he did that. That's why I'm here. To find out why," Zoe explain.

"Please daddy needs to slow down. So, you don't know why Harley did that," Lemon questioned.

"Nope. I left New York to find out. My mom wasn't happy but he seem so nice when I met him last year,"

"Harley was nice but he wouldn't leave the practice to just anyone. How long are you here for," Lemon asked.

"My mom wants me back in New York in a year but I  
want to live here," Zoe answered a little unsure of everything.

"I've got the perfect place for you to live," Lemon said.

* * *

Lavon was making lunch and thinking about the last six months of his life. He was falling for Lemon but Ruby showed up told Lemon that they were back together a year ago. Then George came back, Lemon told George it was over and Lavon did the same was Ruby. Ruby played it off like a joke and George was trying to win back Lemon. Ruby even made Lavon take her in. Lavon said that she could stay in one of the guest house's but Ruby said she wanted the room right next to his. There was a knock at the door.

"Ruby, Wade lunch is ready," Lavon called. Wade Kinsella was Lavon's best friend and live in one of the guest house's but was in Lavon's house trying to get Ruby to leave most of the time. Lavon opened the door to find Lemon with a new friend.

"Whoo, Lavon Hayes the greatest football player of our time is the mayor," Zoe questioned.

"I don't know about that," Lavon said.

"I do, I use to watch all of your games. I'm Zoe," Zoe said.

"Lavon Hayes likes your style," Lavon smiled.

"I knew you two would get along. Lavon, do you still have a guest house available," Lemon asked, before Lavon could answer, Ruby come over dress in his shirt.

"Of course he does. I live in here," Ruby said.

"Yeah, in your own room. Take off my shirt," Lavon said annoyed.

"Okay, you must really want me," Ruby said walking away.

"Lemon I, we..." Lavon try to explain but didn't know how. Lemon saw how worry he was. She put her hand out on his arm.

"I get it, don't worry. Now, Zoe needs that house. Do you mind if she stays here," Lemon questioned.

"Not at all. Come on Zoe, let's get you settle," Lavon said taking her bags.

"You're in good hands. I'll be back for dinner. See you guys later," Lemon said walking to her car.

* * *

That night after she unpacked, Zoe went to Lavon's house for dinner. When she got there, she heard Ruby fighting with a man.

"Lavon wants to be with Lemon. You have to leave," the man said.

"Lemon is going to be with George Wade," Ruby reponded.

"George left right after high school and you cheated on Lavon while he was at football camp," Wade yelled.

"I asked him to stay and he picked a stupid game over me,"

"One, you asked him to give up his dream. Two, you never gave him a choice in school, you asked him out once and then you guys were dating, three, you just want him because you hate Lemon," Wade said.

"Would you guys stop. Zoe and Lemon will be here any minute and I want this dinner to be perfect. You guys need to make Zoe feel welcome and Ruby do not and I mean do not do or say anything to make Lemon think we're together," Lavon said.

"Okay but I invited George," Ruby reponded.

"You got to be kidding me," Wade yelled. Zoe walked over to Lavon.

"Are you okay Lavon," questioned Zoe. Lavon had to explain everything as they walked to Zoe's house earlier.

"I'm fine. This is Wade Kinsella, Wade, this is Dr. Zoe Hart," Lavon said then there was a knock on the door. Lavon went to answer it.

"Nice to meet you Wade," Zoe said.

"What's up doc," Wade asked making Zoe laugh.

"Would you grow up Wade," said a man walking over.  
"It made me laugh. Who are you anyways," Zoe questioned.

"I'm George Tucker, Lemon's boyfriend," George said.  
"Don't you mean ex boyfriend," Zoe asked.

"Yes he does. Hi Zoe," Lemon said coming over with Lavon.

"Hey Lemon," Zoe said.

"Lemon you can tell your dad that I can find a way to make the practice all his," George said hoping to make her happy.

"No need, he said that he could use the here now that Magnolia is a teenager," Lemon said as everybody sat down to eat. Wade and Zoe made sure Lemon and Lavon sat next to each other.

"That's right your mom left you because no one could ever love you," Ruby said.

"I love her. She doesn't make it easy. Everything has to be perfect and she can be bossy. I love her anyways," George said.

"Real romantic Tucker," Wade said. Then Lavon got up.

"Lemon Breeland is my dream woman. She is beautiful, smart, funny and a great friend. Lemon Breeland, I'm madly in love with you," Lavon said, making Lemon's heart fluttere, Wade and Zoe smile and George laugh.

"How can you say that when we made love all morning," Ruby said making Lemon's heart break.

"You did not," yelled Wade.

"You were working outside all morning," Ruby reponded. It was true love but Lavon was helping him to bad no one knew.

"I have to go," Lemon said then started to leave. Lavon follow her. He turned her around.

"Lemon you have to believe me, I was helping Wade clean up outside," Lavon said.

"I'm pretty sure that was me," George said.

"It was not," Wade yelled.

"I really have to go," Lemon said leaving Zoe to figure out why George would help Ruby.

A/N I know everybody is ooc but I wanted to see what would happen if Lemon followed her heart and Lavon is my favorite character. Please review, follow and favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N a couple of things. First, Zoe and Wade will be a couple but this is about what would happen if Lemon followed her heart. So, this will be mostly about Lemon and Lavon. Next, there won't be a lot of medical stuff because I'm not a doctor and don't know about that stuff. Finally, if you don't have an account please put your name at the end of your review if you have a question so I can answer you in the next chapter.

* * *

Zoe woke up to a beautiful day. She was thinking about Lavon and Lemon. Lemon looked so heart broken and Lavon was so mad you would think he was born red. He kicked George out before Zoe could ask him anything. Ruby made sure to stay in her room. Zoe got up and got dress, she had a busy day. First she was going meet Brick so she could start work as soon as possible. Zoe was going to see if Lemon was Okay then she was going to talk to George. Her phone beeped. Lemon texted her and it said Rammer Jammer at noon.

Perfect! Zoe thought as there was knock on her door. She opened it to find Wade.

"Lavon has breakfast ready if you're hungry," Wade said.

"That's sounds great. We probably shouldn't leave him alone with Ruby," Zoe said getting her purse.

"Don't worry, I never leave them alone together,"

"So, can I use your car today? I running all over Bluebell," Zoe explain.

"Sure," Wade said. They were almost to the house they heard yelling.

"There's no way I'm telling Lemon that I lied," Ruby yelled as Zoe and Wade went inside.

"You show up here and interrupt my life, hurt people you don't even know and you want me to be with you.  
You don't care about what I want," Lavon said putting eggs on the table.

"Lemon could never make you happy like I can," Ruby said then walked over and try to kiss him. Lavon push her away.

"I'm not happy and I've haven't been since you got here," Lavon yelled.

"I'm not letting Lemon have you. We be long together," Ruby reponded.

"That's not for you to say," Zoe said.

"Stay out of this," Ruby yelled. Zoe walked over and turn Ruby around.

"You can't tell me what to do. Why would he want a brat like you anyways," Zoe asked making Ruby slap her. Wade helped Zoe up.

"You okay Z," Lavon questioned.

"Yeah, looks like it's time to meet Brick," Zoe replied walking away.

* * *

Zoe got to the practice and went to the desk. A woman looked up.

"Oh dear, you need to see the doctor," she said once she saw Zoe's red face.

"No, well yeah. I'm dr. Zoe Hart. Is Brick Breeland here," Zoe questioned as the man himself came over.

"You must be my new partner. Welcome to Bluebell, I'm dr. Brick Breeland and this is Didi. Before you start working do you want me to check out your face," Brick asked.

"That would be great. Nice meet you Didi," Zoe said then followed Brick into a medical room. Zoe sat on the table and Brick look at her check.

"You're going to have a bruse for a couple of days. How did this happen anyways,"

"I told Ruby off and she hit me," Zoe answered.

"Why am I'm not surprised. That girl is nothing but trouble. What to see your new office," Brick asked.

"Sure. So, do you know why Harley left me his half of the practice," Zoe asked as she followed him to her office. When they got there she couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if I'm right. Can you tell me how old are you," Brick asked.

"I'm 26,"

"Your mom is Candice Hart," he guessed.

"That's right. How did you know," Zoe questioned.

"I'm pretty sure Harley Wilkes was your dad," Brick said. Zoe started to think. She would get letters from Harley once a week. Candice wouldn't tell Zoe why and it wasn't until Zoe was sixteen that she wrote him back. Candice was mad when Harley showed up at Zoe last birthday which Zoe invited him to.

"I think your right," Zoe said then realize something. "Oh no, what time is it,"

"Ten minutes to noon, Why," Brick asked.

"I'm suppose to meet your daughter at the Rammer Jammer for lunch," Zoe replied.

"Do you know where that is," Brick asked. Zoe nodded. "How about I stop by your place with some of your dad's medical and personal notebooks tonight? I  
can take care of things on my own one more day," Brick said.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to see George after lunch," Zoe said.

"About last night. Lemon told me everything. I just know Lavon wouldn't do that to her," Brick said as he walked Zoe out.

* * *

Six minutes later Zoe got to the Rammer Jammer and found Lemon sitting at a table. Zoe walked over and sat down.

"I wasn't sure if you got to my text, I'm glad you did. What happened to your face," Lemon asked when she looked up from the menu.

"This isn't the only crazy thing that happened to me today," Zoe replied pick up a menu.

"Let's get pizza and talk. The pizza is the best thing here," Lemon said then put in their order.

"What do you want to hear first? Lavon and Ruby's fight, how Ruby slap me or about Harley being my dad," Zoe questioned.

"Let's start with Harley. Are you sure," Lemon asked as the food came.

"Yeah, your dad even knows," Zoe said taking a bite.

"Wow, are you alright," Lemon asked.

"I haven't had time to think about it. Do you want to heard the Ruby stuff? I've been dying to tell you,"

"I don't know, after last night I'm starting to question how Lavon feels about me," Lemon said sadly.

"I've been in Bluebell not even a day and even I can tell that Lavon is madly in love with you," Zoe said.

"Why would George make it seem like Ruby wasn't lying," Lemon asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Zoe said.

* * *

An hour later Zoe was at George's office. Lemon needed answers and Zoe was going to get them. She walked right into the office and George looked up.

"What can I do for you Zoe," George questioned getting up.

"Why did you lie last night? And don't say you didn't because we both know you did," Zoe said.

"You're right I did lie. Lemon and this town is who I'm am," George said.

"Don't you care about what she wants," Zoe questioned.

"Look, I'm sure Lavon is a great guy but he isn't right for Lemon," George said.

"What makes you say that," Zoe questioned.

"His football career is over and being mayor is a lot of work. It won't make her happy," George explained.

"It's not yours or Ruby's place to say what would make them happy," Zoe said.

"It might not be Ruby's but I know what would make Lemon happy,"

"No you don't, talking to you and Ruby is like talking to a wall," Zoe yelled as she walked out.

* * *

A/N okay call me to crazy but I'm think about making Dash and Didi a couple. I just think it would be funny. What do you guys thinking? Review and let me know. Don't forget to follow and favorite to.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Lemon went to Lavon's house. She wanted to see Zoe. Lemon didn't know if Zoe was working or not and she was nervous to see Lavon after the dinner. Lemon never believed Ruby but George had never lied before. She didn't know what to think then it hit her. Wade! He had never kept anything from her. He never had a reason to. Lemon got out of the car and went to Wade's house. She knocked and he answered.

"Lemon, what's up," Wade questioned letting her in.

"What happened the day I dropped Zoe off, before we got here I mean," Lemon asked sitting down on his bed.

"Lavon and I was cleaning up outside. Some teenagers had a party after we went to bed the night before," Wade answered. 'That must have been where Magnolia was' Lemon thought.

"Lavon really was with you," Lemon said.

"Yeah, Lavon was. Golden boy lied. Do you really think Lavon wants to be with Ruby," Wade asked.

"I don't know, I mean they were high school sweethearts," Lemon said.

"Lavon isn't happy that she's here, he crazy about you and everybody can see that," Wade said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lavon was on his way home from the store. Lemon wasn't talking to him and Ruby was hitting on him. Lavon and Ruby's familys were close. That's the only reason he took her in but he was done being nice. If Ruby was going to stay, she was going to follow Lavon's rules. He pulled up to his house and got out of the can. Lavon got boxes out of the back and went inside. He found Ruby watching I Love Lucy. Lavon hated that show. He haven't watched Don Todd in a year. Lavon walked over and turned off the T.V.

"I was watching that," Ruby said.

"Now you're not, now you're going to pack your room and move into Zoe's house. Zoe is moving in here," Lavon said.

"Not happening," Ruby said.

"Yes it is. Get moving," Lavon said picking up the boxes and going to her room. Ruby followed him and before he could go in she got in the door way.

"Lavon, I'm not letting you in," Ruby said.

"Fine, pack your stuff," Lavon said putting the boxes down.

"No! Not while Lemon's around. You're mine," Ruby yelled.

"No I'm not. Here's is the new house rules. You're moving into Zoe's house, you make it clear to Lemon that nothing has happened between us since high school then never talk about us again,"

"No nope and won't do it. Oh, new rule don't talk to Lemon," Ruby said.

"Lemon Is the love of my life. She is amazing. You always wanted me which would be perfect if I ever had feelings for you,"

"What are you saying," Ruby questioned.

"Look, I did like you in high school but even if we stayed together, I wouldn't have married you," Lavon said.

"I see, and you would marry Lemon," Ruby questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I want to marry Lemon," Lavon answered.

"Sweet sweet Lavon. You're going crazy because the only way you're getting married is to me. I'm going back to my show," Ruby said walking away.

* * *

Lemon didn't wait for Zoe. After her talk with Wade, Lemon was mad. She got to George's office and went inside. George looked up and smiled.

"George Tucker how dare you lie to me," Lemon yelled.

"You gave me no choice. Lavon won't make you happy," George said.

"What makes you say that," Lemon questioned.

"Come on Lemon, you're not a bell, you're starting your own business. You changed," George said.

"I grew up and fell in love,"

"You're not in love. You're just mad that I left and now you trying to get back at me," George replied.

"You know what, I'm am mad, I'm mad about you leaving after you knew what my mom leaving did to me. It makes me made that you think I would get back together with you and it really makes me mad that you think that you know me because you don't,"  
Lemon said.

"Oh and Lavon does? You guys never talked in high school," George said.

"Maybe not in high school but he has been there for me for the past to years. Which is more then I can say about you," Lemon yelled then left.

* * *

Zoe just finish a check up when Lemon came in.

"I've been trying to call you," Zoe said when she saw Lemon.

"If it's about George lying I already know," Lemon said walking into Zoe's office. Zoe followed her.

"He told you," Zoe questioned.

"Yeah, after I talk to Wade. He said Lavon wouldn't make me happy," Lemon said.

"Well, is that true,"

"Of course not. Lavon makes me happyer then I've ever been," Lemon said.

"Then that's all that matters," Zoe replied.

"I wish it was that simple," Lemon said then left.

* * *

A/N please review, favorite and follow.


End file.
